


The Shower

by DereksGirl24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: Stiles has frequent sex dreams of Derek so when the real Derek shows up intending to make those dreams come true will Stiles believe he's awake?





	The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2012 and i am just pulling it over from Wattpad

Stiles woke up groggy and hazily moved over to his dresser gathering clothes and moving sluggishly to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom he turned the shower on all the way to hot. He slowly undressed and got in the shower once the water had heated up. The water woke Stiles a little and he leaned back against the wall just letting the hot water wash over him. Stiles stood like that for a few minutes then he heard a voice, not just any voice, Derek Hale’s voice. “Mind if I join you?” The voice said. Stiles groaned,

“Sure why not it’s only a fucking dream anyway.” He grumbles in answer.

Derek chuckled, getting undressed and stepping in the shower only to realize Stiles was leaning against the shower wall with his eyes closed. “You look so peaceful.” Derek stated because Stiles did he looked relaxed and almost happy.

“The water calms me, relaxes me.” Stiles replies

Derek moves over to Stiles touching the scar on his shoulder. “I’m still so sorry.”

Stiles smiles, “Its ok Derek wasn’t your fault, besides a scar is better than being dead.”

Derek smiles, “This is true, still I should have gotten there sooner.”

Instead of replying to that Stiles says, “I like this dream, it’s different than the others.”

Derek chuckles, “What do you mean Stiles?”

“I mean we are having a conversation, naked in the shower yes but a conversation, instead of you fucking me senseless then leaving.” Stiles replies

Derek grins then frowns. He had come here to fuck Stiles senseless but after hearing that he can’t bring himself to do it. “Stiles open your eyes, this isn't a dream.”

Stiles laughs, “If this isn't a dream Derek then you wouldn’t be naked in my shower talking to me.”

Derek chuckles, “You never know Stiles, I'm full of surprises. Please open your eyes, I want to see your beautiful brown eyes when I kiss you.” Derek raises a hand and strokes Stiles’ cheek.

Stiles smiles and says, “I really do love this dream, you’re being so sweet Derek.” Then he opens his eyes and looks at Derek.

Derek smiles, then he looks into Stiles’ eyes, “I love your eyes Stiles they are so beautiful like you.” Then Derek leans over and places a soft a kiss on Stiles’ lips. “Your lips are softer than I imagined, I like the way they feel against mine.”

Stiles blushes, “This is definitely the best dream yet. Scott better not wake me.”

Derek laughs, “What can I do to prove this isn't a dream?”

“I don’t know Derek, but I never want to wake up.” Stiles replies

Derek grins, “Ok Stiles you finish your shower before the hot water runs out, and I will be waiting in your room.”

Stiles smiles nodding, “Ok Derek, I will shower you come up with a way to prove I'm not dreaming.”

Derek laughs getting out of the shower, drying off and getting dressed. Then he leaves the bathroom and lays on Stiles’ bed waiting for him.


End file.
